


When you're in love you think all the songs are about you

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me





	1. Chapter 1

Ian Gallagher isn't always uptight, after all coming for a household of six kids you gotta learn to roll with the punches and how to dish it out.so when the sexy but theiving Mickey Milkovich was storming across the street probably to steal more from the shop, Ian quickly picked up his phone and hit play.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,   
Hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,   
Hey Mickey

Oh Mic---"

"What the fuck Gallagher" Mickey was stunned just staring at the red head bobbing to the music singing--no yelling his name loudly

"It's called a Serenade!" He smiled a genuine, beautiful, white teeth showing smile. Maybe it's because he came from a fucked up family, but there was something about Mickey that actually Ian found hot. Prehaps it was the stunning blue eyes that locked eyes with him Everytime he was in the store, or the tough guy act with 'fuck' written on his knucles, he found fucking sexy

"Hey Mickey!  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey

'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey"

Ian had picked the song for the obvious reason of having Mickey's name in it so. Many. Times.  
But also because there was some true to the lyrics for him. Now Mickey had never taken him by the hand obviously, but he's grabbed him by his shirt collar, grabbed his wrists and Everytime instead of being scared he was turned on. And Ian started to think Mick did it because it turned him on too. Maybe tonight he wouldn't leave him alone,and it was damn sure Mickey didn't understand but maybe this was going to change that fact.

Mickey mostly kept darting his head between the door hoping to God no one would come in. And staring at the goofball behind the counter trying desperately not to laugh and show any emotion that indicated he was enjoying this.

"Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the hooves everyone's gonna know   
Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey

So come on and give it to me any way you can  
Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey"

Mickey literally started to salivate. No one knew he was gay. He made damn sure no one knew, he fucked woman, he even let them give him blow jobs in public so people knew he was straight  
But this firey res head saw right through him. He was suggesting they do it. And he wanted to do it.

"Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,   
Hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow--"  
  
Sensing the song was just going to repeat until it ended Mickey grabbed ian by the collar pulling him forward on the counter and impulsively, plowing into him Mick kissed him; a little too rough. His lips pushing agisnt the soft lips of the ginger. Ian gasped or opened his mouth to invite Mickey's tounge either way Mickey slipped his tounge into his mouth.

He pulled a way to catch his breath keeping them nose to nose Mickey gazed into Ian's green eyes

"so who's gonna blow who's mind first?"


	2. I want you to want me

It had been days since he had been tormenting Mickey, and it has been days since Mickey was in the store. It was three days, six hours and fourteen minutes since Mickey had kissed him. Ian wanted more. He could hear the radio on in the background playing some oldies channel with a very catchy song that was exactly what Ian was thinking

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.   
I'd love you to love me.

Ok maybe love was a bit far but a simple acknowledgment of his existence would have been nice. He had tried to text mandy about it but that would mean telling someone it happened, and though he'd yell it from the rooftops but he's fairly certain Mick would kill him. 

I'll shine up my old brown shoes.  
I'll put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me.

He thought about just leaving and showing up on the Milkovich's doorstep but he couldn't remember if Terry was in jail still or not and it would have been one thing to tell Mandy but he sure as shit wasn't going let Terry ever find out.

...Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,   
See you cryin' (cryin, cryin').  
Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,   
See you cryin' (cryin, cryin')....

The song continued Ian now ignoring it, and though the kiss was great and  he was feeling down about all this he wasn't some pussy about to cry. maybe the kiss was nothing maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe ... Well the list of maybes could have gone on forever who the fuck knows what goes on inside the head of Mickey Milkovich. But he did kiss him, so Ian a few things for sure.   
1\. Mickey is a great kisser even if it was a heat of the moment never to happen again kind of kiss  
2\. Mickey was not as stright as he let on.   
3\. Whatever it was the ball was in Mickey's Court he'd have to wait cause he sure as shit wasn't going to confront him it would end with Ian getting s bloody nose or worse.

...Feelin' all alone without a friend   
You know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin').  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
See you cryin' (cryin', cryin')...

The tempo of the song started to changed it was slow, almost sad sounding. He was feeling all alone, he didn't have a friend not touching him felt like dying...

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

The song came to an end as Mickey held tight to the steering wheel. "Fuck" he cursed "why'd I kiss 'em? Why am I such a chicken shit that I can't even look at him now. Just sitting here pining away" he looked up he was just far away not to be seen but he could see, he could see the stunning red haired man puttering around the store. Why couldn't he just run back in there. Kiss him again. No that was too risky someone could see, it was a stupid mistake the first time; then why did he want to do it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's start with I don't personally think cheap tricks I want you to want me is an oldie but it did come out in 1977 which makes it old and even though I know every word I firmly believe it does not make me old!!
> 
> So I've noticed these chapters are short I'm hoping that change as we develop but if not they are cute small snippets into their lives in this fic and that's kinda cute too.


	3. Long time running

Does your mother tell you things?  
Long, long when I'm gone?  
Who you talking to?  
Is she telling you I'm the one?  
It's a grave mistake and I'm wide awake.

Drive-in's rained out  
Weatherman wet-fingers the sky  
He pokes it out, he pulls it in  
He don't know why  
It's the same mistake

Mickey doesn't run for pleasure but he's been running his whole life, running from his father, from the cops, from the feelings he has inside. At first he thought it was just this uncomfortable feeling of being attracted to a gorgeous man once in a while, or if was a way to survive; better to fuck someone in juve than to be someone's bitch. But now he's seen Ian; He was beautiful, shocking red hair, slender but built figure and that smile he had even when Mickey was coming to be a dick and rob the store. But the feeling that day, however; It was something different. Mickey liked kissing Ian. It was a mistake he wouldn't do it again, he'll continue to run from his feeling.

It's been a long time running  
It's been a long time running  
It's well worth the wait

We don't go anywhere  
Just on trips  
We haven't seen a thing  
We still don't know where it is  
It's a safe mistake

Mickey was born and raised south side, he never left his little corner of hell, it's not that it was particularly beautiful, it was more any ideas of wonderlust were crushed. Anything new or different, strange or curious all crushed. So Mickey never dreamt of leaving, of being anything more. But kissing Ian felt like more. It had his head spinning running around in circles of what to do next.

It's been a long time running  
It's been a long time running

Well, well it's all the same mistake  
Dead to rights and wide awake  
I'll drop a caribou, I'll tell on you  
I'll tell on you, I'll tell on you

You've got a boat-load of nerve  
But I would say you've been told  
You work me against my friends  
And you'll get left out in the cold  
It's the same mistake

Mickey's lungs burned in his chest, each breath jagged, rushed, and he couldn’t seem to fill them, he just couldn’t. He ran. He hates running but for the first time in his life he was running for something, to someone. He knew he wasn't prince charming, he didn't have money, he didn't think he had the looks, who's want him? But he was sure Ian kissed him back so he ran, ran to the Gallagher door

It's been a long time running  
It's been a long time coming  
It's been a long, long, long time running  
It's well worth the wait  
It's well worth the wait  
It's well worth the wait  
It's well worth the wait

"Gallagher" he yelled from the closed door "Ian Gallagher" he called out again. His heart pounding, this what his whole life was leading him to, he knew that now, all that hate, self hate, confusion, anger it was all to get him here. "Mickey?" Ian opened the door wearing only plaid pyjamas bottoms. Fuck he was suppose to say something now. Mickey couldn't take his eyes off how beautiful is was. No, saying something might just screw all this up, Mickey leaned in, their bodies pushing together. He had his mouth on Ian's instantly. closing his eyes and letting the kiss spiral out of his control, or maybe he was. His heart pounded Everytime their lips parted and found each other again, He glided his tongue between his teeth.

When their kiss fisnlly broke Ian smiled a confused but pleased little smile " Finally"  
"Oh fuck off" Mick playfully punched him in the arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have heard Canadian music icon Gord Downie passed away today. So in honour of that I give you this chapter
> 
> I knew I wanted to do at least one chapter of Canadian music but not like this!! 
> 
> I also spelt pyjamas the Canadian way or as we like to call it; the right way. 
> 
> Comments always welcome!  
> Let's see how we can develop this gallavich playlist!


	4. Issues

I don't know if you wanna be with me" Mickey said just moments after their mini make out session on the front porch. They had just moved in the door and were sitting down in the Gallagher's living room that was surprisingly quiet, except for an old radio Mickey was shocked worked. 

  
I'm jealous, I'm overzealous  
When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just this fast

"And you wanna be with me?" Ian arched an eyebrow "I'm a god damn Gallagher, we're fucked in the head... Like litterally" he smirked. It didn't matter what the topic was Everytime that red headed Gallagher smiled Mickey felt happier  "yeah but I'm a milkovich, we ain't know for our romance." He reminded "I don't care what your last name is I like you for you.. I think, I know I'd like to find out"

But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too

'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you

"Ok so we're done,we agree we're both fucked up just enough to give this-- whatever this is a try?" Ian wanted to confirm. Mick nodded "sounds like it" he played nonchalant "good" Ian said simple before gliding in one swift motion from his spot on the couch over to Mickey crashing  their lips together. Ian's lips were soft yet firm. Mick's heart began to pound. Mickey inhaled and he kissed him back just as intensely. Ian's hands were resting on the back of the couch on either side of Mickey's head. Mick loved how close Ian was that he is taking charge of the kiss as he pushed his tongue into his mouth exploring every part of it.

You do shit on purpose  
You get mad and you break things  
Feel bad, try to fix things  
But you're perfect  
Poorly wired circuit  
And got hands like an ocean  
Push you out, pull you back in

'Cause you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause you see it from same point of view

'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em

Mickey pulled away as much as he didn't want to "should we move to somewhere with a door?" He asked feeling the swelling happening under his pants and Ian's. Ian hummed in agreeance apparently too busy kissing Mickey's neck next to form words. God red was amazing, Mick wondered if all men were this good and he had just been missing out all this time "fuck" Ian's head lifted "what?" Mick jolted out of the haze and intoxicating sent of Ian "didn't you hear that" Mick shook his head. Ian had lived in the house his whole life he knew every sound it made even when he wasn't paying attention "the gate" he stated simple "Gallagher's are home" the words were barely out of his mouth and Mickey had pushed him off and was standing awkwardly in the living room looking for a way to escape "Mickey?" Ian laying  where Mickey flopped him on the couch "fuck, sorry" he scratched the back of his head

Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you

"I'mma gonna go, but I'll text ya or something later" mick informed him as he slinked past the younger Gallagher kids "was that Mickey Milkovich?" Mickey could hear Carl ask before he closed the door rushing away from the house. He wasn't ready for people to know, but he also wasn't ready to lose the best kiss he's ever had. He was going to have to figure his shit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issues by Julia Michaels could have been written specifically for gallavich I'm sure of it! 
> 
> Meant to have this to you last night but toddlers don't care about my needs lol


	5. In your eyes

Mickey hated ruining out on Ian, he had panicked. He was sure ian was going to want nothing to do with a closeted gay; after all Ian was openly gay, his family loved him and didn't care. Mickey wasn't sure of the same warm welcome from his family.  
After leaving Ian's he stormed off to the bar had too many drinks before slamming his house door shut. He was too drunk to sleep head spinning from the alcohol and what to do next so he turned on the television, of course it was too late for anything he wanted to watch to be on. But some old movie played. Zoning in and out of the movie Mick decided he liked this Dobler kid  
_"I don't want to sell anything, buy anything, or process anything as a career. I don't want to sell anything bought or processed, or buy anything sold or processed, or process anything sold, bought, or processed, or repair anything sold, bought, or processed. You know, as a career, I don't want to do that"_  
It wasn't until the end of the movie that Mickey had an idea to hopefully win back Ian's affection. He didn't bother turning off the tv or even get up to go to his bedroom only a few feet away, no he crashed on the sofa.

"What gay ass shit are you watching" Mickey was startled awake by his sister "what the fuck?" He snorted shifting up on the couch where his sister had already wiggled herself in at some point earlier "what kind of fucking name is Duckey?" She asked "I don't fucking know I was alseep" he rubbed his eyes. "There's a whole marathon on, some guy named John hughes made a shit ton of movies" she told him "they look old but I think I'm gonna watch em" she beamed snuggling under the blankets "then can I fuckin go back to sleep?" He asked without really waiting for an answer he drifted back off he was awoken again when he heard a fimilar dialog it was Lloyd Dobler again "fuck this movie was on last night" he said groggy "I already told you, it's a marathon! Now shut up" she had gotten into all the movies and even had gone and made popcorn "he ain't got a chance with Diane" she guessed "you'd be surprised" Mickey gave a sleepy grin "do you know if we have a boombox?" He asked "A what?" She didn't even take her eyes off the tv. "Like a stereo" he rolled his eyes at his younger sister for not knowing what it was "like a working one?" She questioned "I fucking doubt it"

Mick sighed thinking his chances of pulling a Dobler were over "would my charger work?" She asked "I have like a radio phone charger dock station I don't know what you're up to but it's kinda big and clunky like a stereo I guess"

"That'll fuckin be perfect, thanks" he bolted out of the couch "Im gonna head out" he told her "going to tell Gallagher you like him huh?" She asked a devilish smirk on her face "how the fuck..." He stopped dead in his tracks "Mickey I've known you were gay before you did... Plus you talk in your sleep" she smiled going back to her movie

After a quick shower, fussed over clothes like a girl for ten minutes; deciding on a plain tee, dark jeans and a leather jacket. tracking down the old song and getting Mandy's dock station he went over to the Gallagher house.

Just like Dobler he told outside his phone placed in the docking station allowing the music to start coming through the speakers he lifted it above his head.

Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are

Fuck  
He was actually listening to the words. He didn't realize how much it was him. Mickey could only listen to the song otherwise he'd be listening to his heart pounding out of his chest, he'd be in his head thinking how stupid of an idea this was.

All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes

Finally Ian opened the front door "what the fuck Mickey?" He asked seeming to be confused Everytime he saw Mickey at his door "tell me you saw all the old movies they've been playin'?" Fuck his arms were getting tired. "It's a fucking gesture ok"

Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

"It's me just trying to tell you and every nosey fucking prick on the street--" he passed looking around "I can see you fuckers peaking from behind your blinds" he yelled probably ruining the mood. He turned back to Ian "I don't care who fucking knows, I wanna be with you, and if You can serenaded me, I can do this for you" he gave a small smile

Ian came down the steeps "can I put this down yet?" Mickey asked now that he was face to face with Ian "in a minute" Ian smiled leaning in placing a small kiss on Mickey's lips. God he had soft lips Mickey could just kiss him all day. He dropped the docking station probably harder than Mandy would have liked but it was still working the music was still coming out.

He wrapped his arms around Ian kissing him passionately.

  
In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm probably aging myself here with John hughes movies but if you haven't seen say anything  
> Or 16 candles which is only mentioned here with the name Duckey  
> You should classics! But also probably terrible lol 
> 
> Now should this be a day to day with music or just big moments? 
> 
> Comments please love to hear your ideas


	6. Life is better with you

Ever since Mickey's Dobler moment the two had been inseparable, and everyone knew it. It was an odd feeling for Mickey for people to ogle at him; sure people stared at him you can't have _fuck_ tattooed on your fingers and not get some stares. But this was different this was people looking at him with ian, either judging them or cooing over them. It was all just weird and new. He was sure he'd be alone forever, he was ok with that people were complicated and involved too much effort. But the effort didn't seem so hard with ian

He'd never been one for big romanic gestures until Ian now so he wanted to do was show him he wanted him in his life.

 _Every day's not Valentine's,_  
_but you make it feel like most of the time,_  
_when I'm all alone with you._  
_Pickin up pieces of my life,_  
_sometimes there's ones I just can't find,_  
_but they found a home with you._

 _Woah, I'm not afraid to be alone,_  
_but being alone is better with you._  
_Life is better with you._

 _Woah, woah, life is better with you._  
_Woah, woah, life is better with you._  
_And when I think about the things that we've been through,_  
_I know just one thing is true, life is better with you._

The two were in the living room, realizing they were alone Mick had a wicked grin on his face as he slid his hand onto Ian's thigh. He didn't seem to mind "Are we really gonna do it?" Ian muttered as he softly kissed Mickey, feeling his warm hand caressing his thigh. "Stop fucking talking and find out." Mick didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it did but everything Mick said came out that way; instead of saying that's a nice dress if his sister asked I'd be that's a fuckin nice dress makes ya look like a slut. It's just how Milkovich's talk.

He kissed Ian, slipping his tounge in, exploring very part. Things were heating up they're lips parted so they could quickly remove their shirts before their lips came back together like magnets drawn to each other. "Aren't you worried we might get caught?" Ian asked "fuck no, who cares it'd just be Mandy and I've walked in on her doing worse with less" he informed Ian while he fiddled with the belt.

Now down to his boxers Mick mounted Ian, being able to feel his hardened cock, he leaned in kissing down Ian's neck, nibbling on an ear lobe, that caused Ian to moan. Mick grinded his body against Ian's chiseled body. Moving his mouth across Ian's face till he found his lips; lips pressed against lips, tongues slipping out and tasting each other. fuck he loved kissing him, he loved the look of his body, he definitely loved the feel of his cock throbbing. Mick slid off the couch he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the cock head. Ian's hands moved down and grabbed Mickey's jet black hair Mick kept a steady rhythm with Ian's moans and pants. Ian bit his bottom lip and gripped Mikey's hair tighter.

 _Some days are better than other days,_  
_but these days, life is better with you._  
_Some days are better than other days,_  
_these days, life is better with you._  
_Life is better_.

"Fuck Mick" Ian moaned "stop, oh God stop" he begged. Mickey of course stopped, still being new to this whole blowing a guy thing he feared he was bad at it. "You keep doing that I'm gonna be done before we even start" Ian huffed with a glimmer of a smile. Mick relaxed and began to lower his head before being stopped by Ian "lemme have a turn" he instructed. Mickey nodded and switched places with the ginger.

 _Tell me what you want, I'll give you all_  
_that you need with my heart and my hands,_  
_sayin please baby please because nobody does_  
_that thing you do better than you._  
_Thoughts still swimmin round in my head_  
_with all the words we've ever said._  
_My favorites remain, "I love you."_

No one would have ever thought Mickey would be the first one in a relationship to say I love you, probably not even him. But there he is, head leaning back getting the best fucking head he's ever had and the words just slip out "fuck me-- fuck you're amazing-- God I love you" he moaned; and he didn't say it the way teen girls say they just love everything he fucking meant it even if he didn't mean to say it in that moment.

Ian's bobbing head stopped, he popped off, "excuse me?" He licked his lips. Mickey could have took the opportunity to say that he was lost in the moment, but that would have been true but an excuse "sorry I know it ain't glamorous, but it's fuckin true" Mickey admitted "I love you Gallagher" he smiled leaning his body forward to kiss Ian.

 _Woah, I'm not afraid to be alone,_  
_but being alone is better with you._  
_Life is better with you._

"Mickey" Ian paused "I--" Ian gazed into the amazingly blue eyes Mick had "I love you" he smiled "now turn around" he demanded

 _Woah, woah, life is better with you._  
_Woah, woah, life is better with you._  
_And when I think about the things that we've been through,_  
_I know just one thing is true, life is better_..

 _Every day's not Valentine's,_  
_but you make me feel it most of the time with you, you._  
_And all my life I've tried to find the one_  
_who makes me feel the way you do, you._

Mickey moaned about how much he was turned on by him, causing shivers to rippled through Ian's body enjoying Mick's words. Every inch of Ian's cock was now stretching mick open. His legs growing wider the faster Ian moved. His hands gripping onto the top of the leather couch His mind lost to the heat of pleasure,the xhilaration of saying I love you, the heat and chemistry they had. His heart racing. fuck they were good together. Hell they even came together.

 _Some days are better than other days,_  
_but these days, life is better with you._  
_Some days are better than other days,_  
_but these days, life is better with you._  
_And when I think about the things that we've been through,_  
_I know just one thing is true, life is better with you._

They laid on the couch on top each other naked, sticky, sweaty and blissfully fucking happy. Mick kissed Ian's forehead, before leaving his head back to catch his breath, closing his eyes soaking in the moment.

 _Woah, woah, life is better with you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have we learned today?  
> I don't know how to write a cute light and fluff peice but we all like a bit of sex too so I call it a win! 
> 
> Song is like is better with you by Michael Franti & Spearhead. I thought it was super cute. 
> 
> Also stay tuned next chapter is almost ready!!might even get a double dose tonight.


	7. Love is an open door

"Mandy why the fuck are you watching a Disney movie?" He pinched the bridge of his nose "listen fuckwad just because I'm a milkovich doesn't mean I also dont want to be a disney princess"

 _Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_  
_I love crazy!_

Mickey stretched for the remote and paused it "are you really going to fucking sing both lines!" He asked "why you wanna sing it with me?" She smirked "we're singing?" Ian asked coming in the milkovich door, not bothering to knock because after you make it through the I love yous, you just make yourself at home plus everyone agreed that knocking was just a disruption and he should just let himself in from now on. "I don't Fuckin' sing" he informed them; knowledge they should both have just assumed. "But it's Disney!" They both said, turned to each other and laughed "seriously even you red?" Mick sighed "three younger siblings plus Debs kid Disney has been my life for years!"

"Now can I have the remote back?" Mandy asked "fine" Mick grumbled not seeing a way to win. Mandy of course turned the movie back on and used the remote as her microphone.

 _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_  
_And then suddenly I bump into you_

Ian decided that not only would he sing along he would have to torment Mickey while doing it

 _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_  
_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_  
_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

 _But with you..._  
_But with yo_ u

With the long drawn out 'you' Ian pointed at Mickey with a stupidly happy grin on his face

 _I found my place..._  
_I see your face..._

Mickey caught himself smiling at the two of them even with Ian pointing at him. Maybe it was that they were having fun, or that the stupid lines of the song we're kinda true for him. Or maybe that it's because Mandy sings this annoyingly catchy song all the time and he sadly knew the words.

 _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_

With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!

_Love is an open door..._

"Oh my God Mandy if you sing one more 'with you' line in that way too high pitched voice of yours I'm gonna go deaf" he groaned "it's just fun Mick!" Ian reminded "lighten up" Mandy added throwing the remote at him "I'll tap you in since I'm so terrible"

_I mean it's crazy..._

Mick spoke the words not wanting to partake

 _What?_  
_We finish each other's-_  
_Sandwiches!_

"I do fuckin like sandwiches" he intrupted which quickly got sushed from the other two to continue without commentary

 _That's what I was gonna say_!

He tried adding a bit more enthusiasm behind the words this time

_I've never met someone-_

_Who thinks so much like me!_  
_Jinx! Jinx again!_  
_Our mental synchronization_  
_Can have but one explanation_

Mickey couldn't believe he when did the little robot dance that went alone with it, but the smile on Ian's face made it worth it

 _You-_  
_And I-_  
_Were-_  
_Just-_

_Meant to be!_

_Say goodbye..._  
_Say goodbye..._

 _To the pain of the past_  
_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

God he started to forget that Mandy was there he was just focused on being with Ian  they'd been having a whirlwind romance this whole time and he honestly was loving ever minute of it. Yes including this moment right now.

 _Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Life can be so much more!_

 _With you!_  
_With you!_  
_With you!_  
_With you!_

God he sounded just off key as Mandy but was actually starting to have fun, he was lost in the stupid kids song, he was lost in Ian's eyes as he sang to him

_Love is an open door..._

_Can I say something crazy?_  
_Will you marry me?_

Well fuck he'd forgotten that's how the song ended. Did he just... He sure as shit sounded like he just... No it's just a song.

_Can I say something even crazier? Yes_

Did he really say yes or just finishing the song. Fuck this went from cute and silly to sweating and heart palpitations.

"Fuck you two are cute" Mandy said breaking any silence that could have been "honestly if you propose it's never gonna be as good as that" she jabbed her brother

"Then why can't it be?" Ian asked   
"What!" The milkovich siblings said in unison  
"Fuck, sorry" Ian realized that it was too fast "I just, I don't think I've ever felt like this for anyone, and if I can spend the rest of my life with you, I would"

Mandy couldn't believe what she was hearing she just kept looking between Ian and her brother who still hadn't said anything  
"Then I did" Mickey finally stated "you're right, you're it for me, I know its crazy, but I'm only gay for you" fuck that sounded stupid. Mandy was right if Mickey needed to propose it wasn't gonna be good he sucked with words.

The words sounded idiotic to him but they seem to make Ian happy. "I promise I'll get you a ring" he chewed on the inside of his lip upset this was so spontaneous that he wasn't prepared "it's ok" Ian smiled "just don't steal it k!?"  He added quickly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a three year old my life is frozen and Rapunzel, so it was a flip of the coin of what song you were getting and this won. 
> 
> Is this getting too crazy too fast   
> Maybe but I also don't care !! 
> 
> Love  
> And comments!!


	8. Going to the chapel

Mickey was peacefully asleep with he heard Ian's hush voice singing

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_  
_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_  
_Gee, I really love you_  
_And we're gonna get married_  
_Goin' to the chapel of love_

As hard as he tried to pretend to be asleep hearing Ian say 'I really love you' caused a big goofy grin on his face 

_Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh_  
_Birds all sing as if they knew_  
_Today's the day we'll say "I do"_  
_And we'll never be lonely anymore_

Mickey reached up grabbed Ian's neck and pulled him forward their lips locking.

He was going to marry him, they weren't waiting everything about their relationship had been fast so why draw out an engagement. Mickey knew he loved Ian, and Ian knew the Gallagher's could throw a kick ass wedding reception with no advance notice. Plus he also loved Mickey more than air sometimes, sometimes just gazing into his eyes took his breath away.

He broke their kiss, keeping their foreheads together looking into those beautiful eyes 

_Because we're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_  
_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_  
_Gee, I really love you_  
_And we're gonna get married_  
_Goin' to the chapel of love_

Mickey hesitated before slowly bringing their lips together. He wasn't sure if he was kissing Ian to make him shut up or because he loved the taste of his lips, the way their faces fit together, that their tounges danced together in perfect Harmony.  Whatever it was they both felt it sending sparks down their spines.  Because as much as Mick loved kissing Ian; Ian loved it when Mickey kissed him, it always gave him this feeling he would be safe and loved. A small moan escaped his mouth, he felt Mickey's hands move down his sides.

_Bells will ring, the sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh_  
_I'll be his and he'll be mine_  
_We'll love until the end of time_  
_And we'll never be lonely anymore because_

Their tongues slowly play around each other. Hot breath, the air between them was before hot, and stale, more oxogen was needed, but it was too good, god, his fiance was hot.

_Because we're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_  
_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_  
_Gee, I really love you_  
_And we're gonna get married_

They had gotten ready, they had gotten downstairs, literally getting ready to go to a damn little chapel and Ian  was still humming the song  
"Fuck you two are cute" Mandy intrupted the singing. Come on let's get some pictures since I've anointed myself the photographer" she stood proud of herself "come on stand together pretend like you love each other or something" They both gave her a 'fuck why are you doing this' type of face but Mandy thought it looked artsy and deep, so he liked it. 

They weren't dressed to the nine's by any means they didn't have time or money for new suits Ian had a blue blazer, that was either Lip's or it was a blue Realtor blazer that they had stolen one of the times Frank had kicked them out and Lip took Ian to an open house for free cookies and a roof over their head for the night. The blazer had always been too big for Ian but now he seemed to slide right into it.

As for Mickey he didn't do suits and he was done not being himself if he could fucking tell the world he loves Ian Gallagher he could wear whatever he damn well wanted to. He wore layers which he guessed made him look more dressed up than his normal ripped plaid shirts. He had a jet black jacket that was just a classy zip up but it looked decent with his hair down and dark jeans.

"Alright enough photos let's get in the car" she hurried them out the door

_Goin' to the chapel of love yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Goin' to the chapel of love yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Goin' to the chapel of love_

 

_https://www.flickr.com/photos/153860974@N08/38085827076/in/dateposted-public/_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I must be old with this song!! 
> 
> Anyway little bit of cute little bit of making out, as previously stated I'm.old so if I can I'll add my little fast photoshopped pic that Mandy took
> 
> Update:  
> So I have it saved and can make a Google link that doesn't seem to work so I thought I was beging smart and put it on Tumblr but Tumblr doesn't have a link for me to add it here...damn


	9. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Ian's vows

The small one steeple church had enough seating for twenty people, not that they needed that many. Of course mandy was there she was Mickey's best man or best woman as it would be. She even went out and got a suit; a Mandy style suit that would be. It was all black little flare to the pants and a one button black jacket which she  didn't wear a shirt under leaving lots of cleavage, she classed it up with two stings of long pearls.

On Ian's side he had his brother Lip, who Mandy was definitely eyefucking, he simply had on a pair of black dress pants and a white button down t-shirt and threw on a slim black tie since this was a wedding after all

The rest of the church was filled with the other Gallagher kids.

Ian was face to face with Mickey, his heat racing, his body filled with a nervous excitement. They'd do their own vows, and to keep with the theme of how they met and how they got engaged, there was of course music, of course neither knew what the other had chosen. Somehow Ian was going first

He cleared his throat

 _All I am, all I'll be_  
_Everything in this world_  
_All that I'll ever need_  
_Is in your eyes_  
_Shining at me_  
_When you smile I can feel_  
_All my passion unfoldin_  
_Your hand brushes mine_  
_And a thousand sensations_  
_Seduce me 'cause I_

 _I do cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If you're asking do I love you this much_  
_I do_

 _In my world, before you_  
_I lived outside my emotions_  
_Didn't know where I was going_  
_'Til that day I found you_  
_How you opened my life_  
_To a new paradise_  
_In a world torn by change_  
_Still with all of my heart_  
_'Til my dying day_

"Mickey I love you, I'm always going to love you, and I don't think any song is going to come close enough to tell you that" Ian held Mickey's hand his thumb rubbing over his knuckles. Ian never knew he could feel such love for someone. He knew he loved his family, he knew he'd take a bullet for them. But to have that feeling for someone else, to feel so much love you crave it more than air.

He knew people would think he was crazy, crazy for how fast this all was,but mostly people thought he was crazy to think Mickey Milkovich could love someone. What they didn't know was Mickey Milkovich was the first person he felt completely safe with, Ian trusted Mickey, he loved Mickey, he knew Mick would move mountains for him. What ian knew that no one else did is that, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, that even though it's been fast, he knows it to be true.

All Ian wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him, hold him and never let go, but it wasn't time for that yet. It was time for Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I could have combined them but there was something cute about them having their own chapters for it even if it's short


	10. I Do, love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Mickey's vows

Mickey was lost in those beautiful green lagoon eyes ian had. Why did he let Ian go first now he was fighting back tears. He sniffed, but a smile still crept across his face watching this beautiful man sing, he was going to be his, _forever._ Previously a statement like forever would have freaked Mickey and he would have bolted. But the idea of forever with Ian made him almost school girl giddy.

No one trusted Mickey; then again he never gave them a reason to. He also didn't trust anyone, people always had a motive, never did anything without something in return; except Ian. He was a truly good force in this world. Mickey needed that, he needed a beacon to center him to keep him right.

He was starting to regret his song choice now that there were other people around. He believed the words he wanted Ian to hear them, but fucking other people are so dam judge-y

He figured as long as he only looked at Ian he could get through this, plus he changed up the tempo making it more mellow and acoustic.

_It's always been about me, myself and I_  
_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_  
_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_  
_I was happy stayin' out of love wouldn't last_  
_That was the only way I knew til I met you_

_You make we wanna say_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_'Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I can live without it, I can let it go_  
_Ooh, what did I get myself into_  
_You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

_Tell me is it only me_  
_Do you feel the same?_  
_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games_  
_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down_  
_You can trust I never felt it like I feel it now_  
_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_

_So can we say_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_'Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I won't live without it, I won't let it go_  
_Wooh can I get myself into_  
_You make we wanna say_

_Me a family, a house a family_  
_Ooh, can we be a family?_  
_And when I'm eighty years old and sittin' next to you._

_And when we remember when we said_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_'Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I won't live without it, I won't let us go_  
_Just look at what we got ourselves into_  
_You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_  
_Love you_

_"_ Love you" he spoke   
"I love you" Ian responded   
Finally it was time for what they both wanted "you may now kiss--" they didn't even need to wait for the end of the sentence and their lips connected, they fit perfectly together, they were lost in the moment, in each other.

Mandy cleared her throat "save it for the honeymoon"

Their lips slowly parted still gazing into each other's eyes and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone I think this is happily ever after,   
> the end
> 
> I think our fun and light hearted adventure has come to an end 
> 
> That and someone *cough* J_Q *cough* has suggested a new fic for me to start so I should get that started.
> 
> Thanks for the journey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is silly but it also could be really cute if each chapter is a song inspiration and I have a few chapters blocked out already! 
> 
> Comments and/or suggestions always welcome


End file.
